Percy's Biggest What If
by booklover1381
Summary: The war with the giants is over and the seven can finally live in peace, well not really. Percy's biggest what if.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's Perspective**

It has been a year since the war with the giants was over. We had won the war and all the seven were now back at camp, well not all the seven. Leo had gone on a quest to bring Calypso back. He believed that with the new device that he had made he would successfully find Calypso's island and be able to bring her back. It has been a month since he had gone on this quest.

"Hey seaweed brain," a voice called from behind me.

"Hey wise girl," I responded. I turned around and saw Annabeth walking towards me. She was wearing a white tank top and shorts. Her beautiful honey blonde hair was in a messy pony tail like always.

" So what are you doing down here by the beach?" she asked. I shrugged. The beach was one of the few places where I could relax this days.

" Just came here to relax I guess," I responded. She nodded and sat down beside me on the bench. I put my arm around her.

" Have you had any flashbacks lately?" she asked. Well I guess I should explain. After me and Annabeth closed the doors of death and got out of Tartarus, we started having flashbacks of that place. Right now the amount of flashbacks that I have had have decreased, but if I ever have any, Annabeth is the only person that can calm me down and I'm the only one that can calm her down.

"No," I answered. "You?" I asked. Tears started to fill her eyes and she buried her face in my shirt. I held her tightly.

"Hey it's okay," I whispered soothingly into her ear. "We are both alright. We are together."

"But Percy," she murmured. " You didn't survive." She started to cry even louder. I placed her ear where my heart would be.

" Hear that?" I said. " I'm still alive and I'm right here beside you." I pulled her into my lap so she could lean into me. We sat there for a while and enjoyed each other's warmth, till a large figure started to appear in the sky.

"Percy, that figure looks so much like the…"

"The Argo II !" I finished her sentence. " We should tell the others!" I told Annabeth and took her hand and started to run to the Big House. We ran as fast as we could and ran into Piper and Jason on the way. We told them to tell the campers and Chiron while we wait for the Argo II to land.

" He's back!" I murmured.

" Yeah!" Annabeth smiled. " He did it! He brought back Calypso!" Suddenly, the smile on her face disappeared.

"Percy, you once told me that Calypso was your biggest what if…"

"Used to be," I interrupted her. " And that was before I knew that I was going to have you as my girlfriend." I squeezed her hand reassuringly. All of a sudden the Argo II landed right in front of us.

" Looks like we got here on time!" Jason shouted with the camp following him. I smiled. All of a sudden a figure started to run out of the Argo II. That figure was Calypso. She looked the same as I last time saw her, but this time she had a big smile on her face.

"You escaped," I murmured.

"Yeah," she grinned. " If it wasn't for Leo I wouldn't have been here."

"Speaking of Leo," Piper interrupted. " Where is he?" Calypso turned around.

"He said that he'll be right behind me, but he's probably still in the Argo II. We can go check," Calypso replied. Me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank went all into the Argo II looking for Leo, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Guys," I heard Annabeth call from the engine room. " You should all come here." I got to the engine room as fast as I could and saw Leo's belt laying on the floor.

**Please let me know what you think about my story. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's Perspective**

Oh gods, where on earth could Leo be? He couldn't have just vanished. Percy was the first person to get to the engine room. Calypso was next to come in. When she saw Leo's belt on the ground, tears filled her eyes. She knelt down beside the belt and took it in her hands.

"He never leaves his belt behind," she murmured.

"Calypso, we'll find him," Percy reassured her. "I promise." I nodded my head in agreement. Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank then all came in. Jason and Piper started to shake their heads in disbelief when they saw the belt.

"Calypso, let's go to the Big House and explain the situation to Chiron," Percy whispered. He put his arm around Calypso which I was not too happy about, but hey I know how it feels when your boyfriend vanishes. I followed everyone out of the Argo II. I tried to think of all the reasons that could explain Leo's disappearance, but there was only one thing going on my mind right now. Percy and Calypso. I mean Percy once told me that Calypso fell for him on first sigh. What if that happens again? Calypso is almost as beautiful as Aphrodite and I'm… just me. What if Percy realizes that and decides to dump me? No… Calypso has Leo. She wouldn't just go after someone else just because he vanishes. I shake Piper's arm.

"Hey I don't think I'll be able to attend the meeting in the Big House. Can you tell me what happens later?" I asked.

Piper nods. "Sure." I decided to go to my cabin and clear my mind, but there was somewhere better I could go and see a friend of mine. Rachel. She might even be able to help me sort things out. I run to her cave as fast as I could and peek inside.

"Hello?" I shouted.

"Here!" Rachel shouted back. I went to the spot where the voice came from. Rachel was sitting on a chair, drawing which is almost what she does every day.

"Hey Annabeth!" Rachel greeted. "How's it going?"

"Not bad I guess," I responded. " But I need your help." She raises an eyebrow.

"With what ?" she asked. I explain to her everything that happened and tell her about Leo's disappearance.

"Annabeth I honestly don't know what to say, but I'll inform you whenever I find something out," she puts her drawing utensil aside. " But that's not the only thing you are worried about." I gulped.

" I don't know what you are talking about," I answered really quickly. "Anyways, thanks for the help." I walk back to the entrance of the cave.

"And Annabeth?" Rachel said. " Percy will never cheat on you, that's one thing I'm sure of." I smiled.

"Thanks Rachel." I walk back to my cabin. I'm pretty sure that Leo was kidnapped somehow. Leo would never leave his belt behind. But who would kidnap him? We didn't see anyone go or come out of the ship. What if Leo was kidnapped by god or goddess just like Percy was?

When I got to my cabin, I saw Piper waiting for me there. She waved at me.

"Hey, how was the meeting?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Well we didn't figure anything out," she responded. " We've decided to let Calypso sleep in the Big house for now." I nodded.

"Annabeth what do you think happened Leo?" Piper asked.

"One thing I'm sure of is that he has probably been kidnapped," I answered. "But I don't know how."

"Annabeth why didn't you come to the meeting?" Piper asked.

"I… well I knew that we wouldn't figure anything out and I also went and talked to Rachel," I responded.

"Was that the only reason?" she whispered. "Annabeth are you thinking that Percy will…"

"No!" I interrupted. " Well I don't…"

"Annabeth, we all know that he won't," Piper reassured me. " Don't you even dare think that way." I look down.

"Well, I've got to go. See you later Annabeth." Piper waved bye at me and started to jog to the Aphrodite cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's Perspective**

I feel really bad for Calypso. She had just reunited with her boyfriend and now he had disappeared. She must feel super sad. Suddenly I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. The exact same thing happened to Annabeth. We had just gotten together on August and I had disappeared right at Christmas break. What had she done when I disappeared? I look back and try to find Annabeth in the crowd.

"You looking for Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "You know where she is?"

"She said she's going to skip the meeting," Piper answered. "I don't know why but she probably has a good reason." I nodded and kept on walking. At the Big House we will discuss where Calypso will be staying for now and most important of all, what could have happened to Leo. I approach the table in the Big House and sit beside Jason. Chiron stands at the other end of the table.

Chiron started to speak. "First of all I would like to welcome Calypso to Camp Half Blood." Everyone stared at Calypso, which made her cry even harder. Chiron continued to speak. " I think it's best for Calypso to stay in the Big House for now until we find a better place for her to stay in." Chiron took a deep breath. " Now, we should talk about the real problem that we have, but first Calypso, we will need to ask you a few questions." Calypso nodded. "Was Leo with you all the time?" Chiron asked.

"Well, when I was coming out of the Argo II, Leo told me that he'll come out in a couple of seconds and I should just wait outside," she stammered. "I agreed and came to you guys. I thought he would be back by the time I greeted you guys but…" she started to cry again.

"Thank you Calypso. That's all we needed to know," Chiron spoke. " This is not the first time that this problem has happened." Chiron stared at me. I looked down. " Last time the disappearance of one of our campers was caused by a goddess. I do not know what the cause of Leo's disappearance is, but I hope that we will find out soon." Chiron looked down " I adjourn this meeting." Everyone started to get out. I walked to where Calypso was sitting.

"Hey, will you be okay here?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she answered. "I just hope we find Leo soon."

"Don't worry we will," I reassured her. " If you need any help I will be down in the Poseidon's cabin and Annabeth will be in Athena's cabin."

"Yeah, thanks Percy," she stammered. "See you later."

"See you," I waved at her and walked out of the Big House. I have decided to go and see Annabeth, but then I see Jason sitting on the stairs of the Big House. I walked towards him and sat down.

"Hey Jason," I greeted. " Where's Piper?" I asked.

"Oh she went to visit Annabeth," he answered.

_Well I won't be able to visit her anymore_, I thought.

"Do you remember when we disappeared Percy?" Jason asked.

I snorted. " Well it's not really something you can forget."

"When you had disappeared, everyone here were desperate to find you," Jason spoke while starring at the moon in the sky."

" Well, when you had disappeared from Camp Jupiter, everyone was looking for you too," I paused. " How was Annabeth doing when I disappeared?"

" Oh, she was a mess! She was looking for you everywhere. I remember when she had found me, Piper and Leo. She had had a dream which made her think that she will find you where we were. She never believed that you were dead." I looked down. I was the cause of Annabeth being desperate for 8 month. How could I have let that happen?

"Hey don't feel bad," Jason spoke. " We should really go back to our cabins. It's getting late."

"Yeah," I agreed. " See you later Jason."

"See you Percy." Jason shouted as he started to run back to his cabin. I jogged back to my cabin. I definitely needed to see Annabeth tomorrow.

**Sorry it took me such a long time to update. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's Perspective**

Next morning, right after I had my breakfast, I headed back to my cabin. I had a lot of work that needed to be finished. I took a paper out of my binder and started to right my name on the top left corner.

_Annabeth Jackson_

Wait! Oh gods I did not just put Jackson as my last name! I frantically looked for my eraser so I didn't notice Percy coming into my cabin.

"Hey Annabeth," he greeted. I jumped and crumpled the paper and put it behind my back.

"Hey Percy," I stammered. He looked behind my back.

"What are you hiding?" he asked. I quickly threw the paper into the garbage can.

"Oh that was nothing," I mumbled. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just wondering," he answered. "If you wanted to go for a walk."

"Sure," I answered. "That does sound nice." He smiled. Oh wow… his smile was gorgeous. I smiled back. I took his hand and led the way out of my cabin.

"Where to?" I asked.

"The beach seems good to me," he answered. "What do you think?"

"That's exactly where I wanted to go," I smiled. We walked straight to the beach and found a spot where we could sit. Percy put his arm around me.

"So why didn't you go to the meeting yesterday?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Just wanted to see what Rachel thought about this problem," I answered back, not meeting his eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel Dare?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's the only Rachel I know," I responded. "Piper told me everything about what happened at the meeting. The fact that you guys have decided for Calypso to stay in the Big House and that you haven't figured out the cause of Leo's disappearance." Percy nodded and then takes my hand.

"I'm sorry I disappeared for 8 month," Percy whispered. " I don't know how I let that happen."  
"Hey," I stared at his beautiful sea green eyes. "It's not like you chose to disappear. That goddess _Hera_," I spat her name out like it's poison, "Took you away for some stupid reason."

"Yeah, but…" I shut him up by kissing him on the lips. He slowly puts his hand on my waist and I placed my arms around his neck. We continued kissing for a couple of minutes and then I ,unfortunately, had to pull away to take a breath. I stared at his beautiful eyes.

"I'm just so sorry Annabeth," he mumbled and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back. I smelled his scent. He always smelled like the ocean which I love. I remembered when he disappeared. I would sneak into his cabin to be in his scent. I would sleep in his bed and cry quietly. Sometimes I would close my eyes shut and I would be able to imagine him right beside me. His strong arms wrapped protectively around me. A single tear makes its way out of my eye. I also remembered that I had taken a few of Percy's shirts to my cabin so I could wear them. I still had them in my cabin. I smiled.

"Hey I've got an idea," I whispered. "Are you busy for lunch?"

"No," he answered. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could have a picnic together," I answered. "Last time we had a picnic we were interrupted by Hermes."

"That does sound great," he smiled. "What time?"

"How about 12pm?" I asked.

"That sounds great," he answered.

"So I guess I'll see you then." I smiled.

"Yeah, and by the way Piper was looking for you," he said. "You should go see her. She's down by her cabin."I smiled.

"Thanks," I pecked him on the cheek and walked to Piper's cabin. Piper and Rachel were right. I had nothing to worry about.

**Please review! You can also give me some ideas for how you want the story to be. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's Perspective**

When I told Annabeth about Piper wanting to talk to her, I lied. Piper was never looking for Annabeth. Now you might be thinking why I then said that, well one reason. My curiosity won over. I really wanted to know what Annabeth was hiding from me, but I knew if I had asked her she wouldn't have answered me. So I decided to find out what she was hiding from me, myself. I quickly walked back to her cabin and peeked inside. Luckily, no one was in there. I quickly ran towards the garbage can and got the paper out. I looked at the paper.

_Annabeth Jackson_

I smiled. I had always wanted to marry Annabeth, I knew that I was ready but I didn't know if she was. We had just turned 18 so we were legal grownups. I looked at the paper once more and decided to Iris-message my mom and see what she thinks. I walked back to my cabin and found a drachma on my table I quickly made a rainbow and made my offering and wished to see Sally Jackson. After a couple of seconds I saw my mom reading a book on her bed.

"Mom!" I shouted. My mom almost jumped out of the bed.

"Percy!" she yelled. "You didn't have to scare me!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," I laughed. My mom smiled.

"How are you doing Percy?" she asked. "How's Annabeth?"

"We are both fine," I stammered. How am I supposed to explain to her that I want to marry Annabeth? I looked down.

"Percy what's wrong?" My mom was now frowning.

"Nothing mom. It's just…" I mumbled. " I want to propose to Annabeth." My mom surprisingly smiled.

"Well about time!" My mom said. "I can't wait to have Annabeth as my daughter in law."

"So do we have your blessing?" I asked. My mom nodded.

"Of course Percy," my mom answered. "But don't forget to also ask for her father's blessing and also your godly parents."

"Yeah well that's going to be a lot of fun," I snorted. I can't even imagine how Athena would react to this.

"But Annabeth is worth it Percy," my mom said calmly.

"I know she is," I answered. "Mom, do you think I'm ready for this?"

"Percy you've killed monsters and been on a ton of dangerous quests, I think proposing to Annabeth will be easier than some of the things you have already done." I smiled.

"Thanks mom," I responded. "See you later." I waved through the rainbow. I quickly got another drachma. To be honest I was a bit scared of letting Mr. Chase know about my plans but then the thought of letting my godly parents know makes this call seem like nothing. I did the same thing that I did for the last Iris-message and then said Fredrick Chase. After a couple of seconds I saw Mr. Chase sitting at his table writing something.

"Hello Mr. Chase," I said quietly, trying my best not to scare him. He looked at me.

"Percy! Hi, what a surprise," he said. "Is everything alright?" I nodded.

"Yeah, everything is fine," I answered. " I just wanted your blessing." Mr. Chase looked confused.

"I'm planning to propose to Annabeth," I mumbled. Mr. Chase nodded and took his glasses off.

"Percy I'm sure that you will take good care of Annabeth," Mr. Chase said. "But promise me that you will never leave or hurt Annabeth."

"I promise," I responded. Mr. Chase smiled.

"Good. You have my blessing."

"Thank you sir," I responded. "Goodbye." I waved through the rainbow and then stood up to get one more drachma for my last call. I have decided to iris-message my dad and Athena ,so Athena wouldn't be able to kill me when she hears my plan. I swallowed and sent my offering and asked to see Poseidon and Athena. After a couple of minutes the rainbow showed Mount Olympus with all of the twelve gods.

"What should we do with the boy?" Athena asked. "What should his punishment be?"

"I think it will be better if we discuss this situation after our visitor is gone," Zeus demanded. Athena turned around.

"Percy Jackson," Athena said. "What brings you here?" I swallowed.

"I wanted to have my dad's and your blessing," I answered. Athena raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you want my blessing for?" she asked.

"I want to propose to Annabeth," I answered.

"I have this feeling that you would propose to Annabeth even without my blessing," Athena spoke. I looked down.

"Yes I would. But I think everything would be easier if I had my dad's and your blessing."

"Well son you have my blessing," Poseidon answered. At this point Aphrodite was squealing with delight. Athena looked at me.

"You are lucky that I have way more important things than this to discuss about," Athena answered. "And I believe that my daughter is smart enough to make her own decision. So I guess you can have my blessing." Aphrodite was now jumping around. I smiled.

"Thanks lady Athena," I said. "Thanks dad. Bye." I got out of my cabin. I had the blessing of my mom , Mr. Chase, Athena and Poseidon. Now all I needed was the right ring. Everything was going according to plan. Everything was fine, and like always I had no idea how wrong I was.

**Hey guys. I don't know if I should update this story anymore. What do you guys think? No one sends me any reviews and I'm starting to think that not a lot of people like this story. So please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth's Perspective**

I jogged to the Aphrodite cabin to see what Piper wanted to talk to me about. I was super excited about the picnic that me and Percy were going to have. Everything had to be perfect. When I got to the Aphrodite cabin, I peeked inside and saw Piper sitting on her bed. I walked towards her.

"Hey Piper," I said. "Percy said that you wanted to talk to me." Piper frowned.

"Did he?" she asked. I nodded. "But I was never looking for you."

"Oh," I shrugged. "Anyways, I have good news!" I explained to her everything that happened, but I didn't know that the whole cabin was listening.

"Really?" Lily, one of the Aphrodite girls, asked. I nodded.

"Well then we need to get everything ready!" she yelled. "Susan let the Demeter cabin know that we are going to need some flowers." The girl nodded. She then pointed to a group of girls. " You guys get the whole picnic set up by the beach." They all nodded. She then looked at me and smiled. "We'll make sure that everything is perfect."

"Umm…thanks?" I answered.

"You could also use some help yourself," she spoke. I looked at Piper.

"Sorry," she mumbled. I looked back at Lily.

"Umm.. okay sure," I answered. She walked towards her closet and got out a beautiful green tank top and shorts. She tossed them to me.

"Go change into those and then we will do something with your hair." I nodded and walked into the washroom and changed into the clothes as fast as I could. I looked into the mirror. The clothes that Lily had picked actually looked pretty good. I got out of the bathroom. Lily nodded.

"The clothes look good on you," she said. "Now it's time to fix your hair."

She pointed at a chair by a mirror. I sat down. Lily walked towards me and got my hair out of its pony tail. She tried to brush my hair as best as she could so she could make it look better. She then got her makeup bag.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't put any makeup on me," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Annabeth! This is like your first date after the war! Please?" she asked. I sighed.

"Fine, but not too much," I answered. She nodded and got to work. I wondered what Percy was doing right now. I couldn't believe it. Lily was right. This will be our first date after the giant war. I hadn't really thought about it but me and Percy have been dating for two years. It didn't seem that long.

"Okay I'm done," Lily spoke. I looked at myself in the mirror. She had put some lipstick and a light green eye shadow on me. It actually looked pretty good.

"Thanks," I said to Lily. She smiled.

"Anytime!" she answered. "Now come on! Let's go see how the girls have set up the picnic!" She got out of the cabin with me and Piper following her out of the cabin. She took us to the part of the beach where a bunch of girls were standing by.

"You guys done?" Lily yelled. They all nodded. We walked towards them and they all made some path for us to walk through. I gasped when I saw all the work they had done. They had made a heart out of roses and in the middle was a picnic basket.

" Thank you so much!" I said. They all smiled.

"No problem. Now we should all go. It's almost 12pm!" Lily yelled. They all started to run back to their cabin.

"See you later Annabeth," Piper said and started to jog back to her cabin. I sat right beside the picnic basket. Percy wasn't here yet, but I didn't really expect him to be on time either.

_1 hour later…_

It's now 1 pm and Percy isn't here yet! I looked around. No sign of him. I put my head down. He had probably forgotten about our first date after the giant war. I had to face it. He wasn't coming. I covered my face with my hands and cried myself to sleep.

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I also wanted to thanks all those people who sent me reviews. Thank you so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy's Perspective**

Oh gods! How could I have let this happen? I am one hour late! Now you might be thinking how I let this happen so I will explain. I was trying to find the right ring for Annabeth but it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. After a while I was able to find the right ring. There was a diamond in the middle and with a bunch of smaller diamonds all around it. So I bought the ring and tried to get back to camp as fast as I could but I was caught in traffic and I was finally able to get to camp after one hour! How was I going to explain this to Annabeth? I can't tell her that I was buying her a ring. I wanted our proposal to be special. I started to run to the beach where I saw her. She was lying in the middle of heart made by roses. She was wearing a green tank top and shorts. She looked beautiful. I walked towards her and pulled her into my lap. I could see tears on her face.

"Annabeth," I whispered. She instantly opened her eyes.

"Percy," she whispered. "Where were you?" I swallowed. I was not going to tell her yet. I needed to find the right time.

"I was helping Calypso," I mumbled. Annabeth looked away.

"Oh," she mumbled and stood up. "Well I'm going back to my cabin."

"Annabeth…" I stammered.

"Percy maybe you can go back and help Calypso. I'm sure she's more important," Annabeth said. "See you later." She then started to run back to her cabin. I covered my face with my hands. I just had to say that I was helping Calypso? Well I ruined this perfect moment to ask her. I put my hand in my pocket and got the ring out. I ruined everything. I put the ring back in my pocket and started to walk back to my cabin. What was I going to do now? I needed someone's help. Someone who might be able to help me with this situation and there was no one better than Piper. I ran to the Aphrodite cabin and peeked inside. I couldn't spot Piper anywhere. I turned around so I could head back to my cabin but I saw a furious Piper coming towards me.

"Percy!" she yelled. "What did you do to Annabeth?"

"Wait Piper! It's not what you think!" I answered. "Just let me explain first then you can kill me!" She stopped right away and crossed her arms.

"So as you might know I was a little late.."

"A little?" Piper interrupted.

"Well, really late and that was because.."

"Because you were visiting Calypso. Which made you forget about you first date after the war!" she was now yelling again. I frowned.

"Will you just let me explain?" I yelled.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Okay. I was planning on proposing to Annabeth. I was looking for the right ring but it took me longer than I expected it to take." I mumbled. Piper's expression softened.

"Oh," she mumbled. "But why didn't you ask her then?"

"I didn't really find the right time," I answered.

"Oh well you should ask her at the campfire!" she said. "It'll be super romantic and.."

"Umm Piper? Your Aphrodite side is showing," I said laughing.

"Shut up Percy!" she said and stuck her tongue out.

"Well thanks for the help Piper," I said.

"No problem Percy," she answered. " And if I were you I would practice a few times what I want to say her." I smiled.

"Don't worry I will," I responded. "See you later." I started to jog back to my cabin. I needed to make this proposal as best as it could be.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll probably update a couple of more chapters this week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth's Perspective**

I can't believe that Seaweedbrain forgot about our first date after the war! I mean how could he? I just can't believe it!

"Annabeth?" Piper whispered. "Are you all right?" I looked up at her. Tears started to fill my eyes.

"No! Percy was one hour late to our first date after the war!" I cried. "And he was late because he was busy helping Calypso!" I started to run to my cabin leaving Piper there confused. I just needed some time alone. When I got to my cabin I ran straight to my bed and covered my face with my pillow.

_You're overreacting ,_ I told myself. _He's a seaweedbrain he just forgot. _

But a part of me was still super sad. But I knew that I shouldn't be crying about this. It wasn't wise of me to do that.

"Annabeth?" a voice spoke. I looked up. I saw my half-sister, Emily, standing right above me. She had came here last year and she was only 8 years old.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I knew that if I lied to her she would able to tell so I decided to just tell her the truth.

"Not really," I answered. "Me and Percy had our first date after the war and he was one hour late. No big deal right?" She nodded.

"Well I know that nothing will break you guys apart!" she answered cheerfully. " Some people have told me that you call him seaweedbrain. Does that mean that you liked him from the start?"

"Well I did like him since we were 12, but how did you guess?" I asked.

"Because Percy is the seaweed since he is the son of Poseidon," she explained. "And you are the brain since you are the daughter of Athena. And together that makes seaweedbrain as in seaweed and brain!" I blushed.

"I had never thought of it that way," I said. She grinned.

"Sure you hadn't," she said sarcastically. "I believe you."

"Emily, I'm telling the truth!" I said. She walked towards the door of the cabin.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret!" she smiled. " See you later Annabeth!" I smiled and walked towards the door. I had decided to find Percy and apologize to him because of my reaction earlier. I walked towards the beach, where I last saw him. He is probably just still sitting there. I was surprised when I didn't find him there. I looked around and spotted one of the Apollo campers and ran towards him.

"Hey , do you know where Percy is?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I think I saw him and Calypso going towards the Poseidon cabin," he said. I frowned. "But I could be mistaken." I started to jog towards the Poseidon cabin. Maybe Percy is just helping Calypso again. Yeah, that's probably what has happened. But a part of me couldn't help but be suspicious. I hesitated when I got to the Poseidon cabin deciding if I should knock or not. I decided that knocking wasn't necessary and just opened the door. That's when I heard his voice.

" You are the love of my life, will you marry me?" I heard him say. I gasped. Was he proposing to Calypso?!

"Annabeth?" Percy said. I started to run away. I just didn't want to see Percy right now. Did he actually propose to Calypso? I don't know. I heard his voice calling my name but that didn't stop me from running. I ran past Thalia's tree and went straight to the road that was in front of Camp Half-Blood. Tears were streaming down my cheek. No, I have probably made mistake. He couldn't have proposed to Calypso. I turned around and saw Percy. He was yelling my name and was pointing at something in front of me. He looked terrified. I looked at where he was pointing and saw a truck coming right towards me.

**I hope you guys are enjoying my story. Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas for how you want the story to be. It really does help when you guys send me a review. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy's Perspective**

It's all my fault! If I had been a little quicker I would have been able to catch up to her. If I had been a little quicker, she wouldn't have gotten hit by a truck! I run to her side and took her face in my hands. Tears began to stream down my face.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry!" I cried. "Please don't leave me!" I squeezed her hand, but she didn't squeeze back. I looked back and saw Piper and Jason coming towards me. The guy who was driving the truck was on his phone. Calling the ambulance, I assumed. Piper knelt down by Annabeth.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth can you hear me?" Piper said. Tears started to fill her eyes. "We need ambrosia and nectar!"

"Piper I don't think ambrosia and nectar will help," Jason said quietly. Piper shook her head. I could hear the sirens of the ambulance approaching. If ambrosia and nectar aren't able to help, I don't how the mortals will be able to help. I put my hand on Annabeth's forehead. She was as cold as ice. The nurses came out of the ambulance and took Annabeth with them. They were going to take her to St. Martin's hospital. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to go with the ambulance to the hospital, so I had to find my own ride.

"We can ask Argus to give us a ride," Piper sniffled. Her eyes were red and puffy. I don't think I looked any better. I nodded.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "I think that's our best option. I'll go inform him right now."

I have been waiting in the waiting room of the hospital for three hours. The doctors haven't told us anything yet. After when I got to the hospital, I called my mom and told her everything that happened. She told me that she would get to the hospital immediately. I also called Mr. Chase I tried to explain to him everything that happened, but I left out the part about why Annabeth was running away from me. He said that he would get to New York as soon as possible. Right now it's only me, Piper and Jason here. Jason told me that Chiron and a few of the other campers would come to the hospital soon. I stood up. Annabeth had to be okay. Without her my life would be pointless.

"Percy?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw my mom standing behind me. She hugged me tightly.

"Percy, I am so sorry," my mom whispered. I could tell she was crying. I didn't know what to say. There was nothing left to say, so I just stood there saying nothing. My mom let go of me.

"I saw a couple of your friends from camp coming here," my mom said. "I think they would like to see you." She pointed at the main entrance door, where I saw most of my friends from camp. First came in Malcom who was pushing Chiron on his wheelchair. Then came in Connor who was laughing at his brother's failed attempts to flirt with Katie. Then came in Clarisse and Chris who were holding hands. And then last were three people who I didn't expect to see, Thalia, Nico and Grover. I hadn't seen all of them in a long time. Thalia gave me a sad smile when she saw me. All three of them came towards me. Thalia gave me a quick hug.

"Hey Percy," Thalia said. "How is she?" I shook my head.

"They haven't told us anything yet," I whispered.

"Hey I'm sure it'll be okay," Grover reassured me. "She's Annabeth. She always finds a way to make things right."

"Yeah," Nico agreed. " Grover is right." I nodded.

"Yeah thanks guys." I tried to smile but I couldn't quite master one. Not after all that happened. "Jason and Piper are over there if you guys want to see them." They all nodded and walked towards them. Suddenly, a doctor came from the emergency room, where the nurses had taken Annabeth. I ran towards the doctor.

"How is she?" I asked quickly.

"You are Percy Jackson right?" I nodded. "Well she's awake and you can go see her later." I smiled. She was alive, but the doctor didn't look as happy.

"Mr. Jackson," he said quietly. "She has a low chance of surviving. This talk that you are going to have might be your last."

**So I wanted to thank all the people who sent me reviews. Thanks you so much. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Annabeth's Perspective**

I opened my eyes. Where was I? All I remembered was the truck that was coming towards me. Every part of my body hurt, it was even hard for me to breathe. I looked around. I was alone in this small room. It looked like I was in a hospital, and I probably am. The truck probably hit me and some people probably got me to the hospital. I was lucky I survived. I was hoping to see Percy right now, but he wasn't here. I swallowed. Did he actually propose to Calypso or did I just overreact? I don't know but I would like to find out soon. I took a deep breath. Everything will be fine, it had to be.

A couple of minutes later, the door opened and Percy came in. His jet black hair was as messy as always, but his eyes were red and puffy which made my heart ache.

"Annabeth," he whispered. He ran to my side and took my hand in his. He kissed me softly on the lips. " Annabeth I'm so sorry."

"Hey you didn't do anything, it wasn't your fault the truck hit me. I mean you didn't propose to Calypso, I just overreacted." I said. "You didn't propose to Calypso right?"

"Of course not!" Percy answered angrily. "Who even told you that?" I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter," I said quietly. "It was just a misunderstanding." I tried to smile. "See you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm alive and we are both together." Percy looked down. Tears started to fill his eyes.

"Percy," I said calmly. "What's the matter?" He refused to look into my eyes.

"Percy please tell me!" I begged. "Please!" This time he looked into my eyes. Tears were now streaming down his cheek.

"The doctors," he mumbled. "They said that you might not survive. They said that this could be the last time I get to talk to you!" He covered his face with his hands. I froze. I will die at the age of 18. I will never be able to have the life that I wanted to have with Percy. I will never be able to go to college, live with Percy or have kids. My life will be over soon. I guess this is what I get for being a demigod.

"So I will die," I finally said.

"Don't say that!" Percy cried. "The doctors weren't sure."

"Percy, we need miracle for me to survive," I said quietly. Tears started to fill my eyes too.

"Annabeth we are living in a world where kids fight monsters," he cried. "Anything is possible!" I wiped the tears off his cheek.

"Annabeth you know what I was doing when you came into my cabin? I was practicing proposing to you." He got down on one knee.

"Annabeth I love you with all my heart, I would do anything for you," he got a box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"Percy.." I said. "As much as I want to say yes, I can't. I don't want to ruin your future." I was now crying.

"Annabeth you won't ruin my future!" Percy complained. "Wise girl you can't die. My life will be pointless without you." I squeezed his hand.

"Seaweedbrain, you will be able to find another girl. Any girl would be lucky to have you," I whispered. "But remember if I die, I will always love you. I will be waiting for you in Elysium."

"Annabeth you won't die!" he shouted. I wiped my eyes.

"Fine. But at least wait for me to get out of the hospital. Then you can propose to me properly," I said with doubt and gave him a fake smile. The door suddenly opened and all my friends from camp came in. Percy kissed me softly on the lips. I couldn't believe it. This could be the last time I kiss Percy.

"I _will _see you later Wise girl," Percy said and gave my hand one last squeeze. He then walked out of the room. Then all of a sudden I remembered something that I wanted to say to him. I at least wanted those three words to be my last words to Percy.

"I love you," I mumbled to the air.

**Hi guys! I need your opinion. I wanted to see how you guys want the story to be. Do you want:**

**Annabeth to survive or,**

**Annabeth to die and Percy finding a way to bring her back?**

**I have know the endings for both of these ideas. I just want to know which one you guys prefer. Please send me a review and tell. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just wanted to thank all of you who sent me reviews. This is how I decided the story to be with the help of the people who sent me reviews.**

**Percy's Perspective**

I left the room when all the campers came in to greet Annabeth. I needed a break from everything. Annabeth can't die. What would I do without her? I went to the waiting room and sat down and covered my face with my hands. A song could be heard from somewhere close by. The song was "Fix You" by Coldplay and it was right in the middle of it. I had heard that song before and I had actually liked it, but this time the song had meaning to it. It totally reminded me of the situation that I was in right now.

_Tears stream _

_Down your face_

_When you lose something_

_You cannot replace_

_Tears stream _

_Down your face_

_And I…._

_Tears stream_

_Down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream _

_Down your face_

_And I…._

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you._

Just like this song said, tears were streaming down my face. If I could do anything to prevent Annabeth from dying, I would. She doesn't deserve to die.

"Percy!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I could tell who it was before even looking. Fredrick Chase. I walked towards him with a sad smile on my face.

"Mr. Chase," I said sadly. "You made it." He nodded.

"Of course I did," he panted. "How is Annabeth?"  
"She's awake," I answered, not telling him the rest of the story yet.

"Thank the gods!" he said smiling. "Where is she? I need to see her." He started walking towards one of the doctors to ask, but I grabbed his arm.

"Mr. Chase, the doctors said that she has a low chance of surviving."

_1 hour later…_

I was back in Annabeth's room sitting right beside her. I tucked a blond strand of hair behind her ear. I couldn't imagine not seeing those beautiful intelligent eyes for a day. Let alone the rest of my life.

_No _I scolded myself. _The doctors weren't sure. _ One of the nurses came in and gave me a small smile.

"Is she doing any better?" I asked. The nurse looked down.

"Mr. Jackson, I am sad to say that you might need a miracle for her to live."

"You are not sure about that," I corrected angrily. She nodded.

"Yes, you are right," she said calmly. "I am not sure." I looked back at Annabeth. I could swear that she was breathing faster now. I frowned. Her breathing got even faster after a couple of seconds. Something was wrong. I looked at the nurse. She was also frowning. Her breathing got even faster and then… it completely stopped.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. I took her face in my hand. I had always feared this moment. Annabeth dying right in front of me. It even hurt more to know that I was the cause of her death. The nurse had ran out to get help, I assumed. But I had this bad feeling at the pit of my stomach that whatever they do will be hopeless.

"Please Annabeth!" I cried. "What am I going to do without you? Who else will help me up when I fall down! Please don't leave me alone here!" I cried.

"No! I can't let this happen!" I heard someone shriek. I looked behind me. I saw Aphrodite standing behind me with Apollo and Hades.

"We can't let her die!" Aphrodite shrieked. Hades rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps we can make both of them die? That won't be as painful as one of them dying and the other one suffering for the rest of their life." Hades said. Aphrodite glared at him. To be honest Aphrodite was scary when she was mad.

"We are bringing her back," she charmspeaked. Now, a demigod trying to charmspeaking a god, would never work. But Aphrodite was different, She was a goddess herself. She could make anyone do anything by charmspeaking. Hades and Apollo nodded. I was a bit suspicious about Hades. He gave in too easily, like he expected her to charmspeak. All three of them held hand and closed their eyes. I could feel some kind of a power coming from them. I looked at Annabeth. She was slowly starting to breathe! I took her hand and used my other hand to touch her cheek. All of a sudden she opened her eyes.

"Percy," she whispered. I took her face in both of my hands. Tears filled my eyes.

"Wise girl." I kissed her on the lips. I wiped the tears from her cheek. Aphrodite squealed. Annabeth drew back from the kiss and frowned.

"What are they doing here?" she asked, pointing at Aphrodite, Apollo and Hades.

"They helped to bring you back," I explained. "You almost..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Annabeth took my hand and squeezed it. Hades sighed.

"Yes and now we will all be leaving," he said. He looked at me and smiled. "I believe, I will see you later Percy Jackson." He snapped and all three of them disappeared. Annabeth looked at me.

"What was that all about?" she asked. I shrugged. I took her face in my hands and kissed her on the lips. We broke apart after a couple of seconds.

"Wait here," I said. " I'm going to tell everyone else to come here." Annabeth nodded.

"I don't think I'll be going anywhere Seaweedbrain," she said. I smiled and walked out of the room. I still felt uneasy. I didn't really trust Hades. He is a sneaky person. Then suddenly this woman came out from nowhere. She was wearing a silky robe.

"Yes Perceus Jackson," she said. " You are right. Every gift does come with a price." She vanished into the darkness just like she had came. Somehow I knew who she was. Nemesis, and she was right. Every gift does come with a price. And now what Hades said made sense. He would get someone else's soul instead Of Annabeth's. And by the way it looked, that one person will be me.

**Hi guys! So I was wondering if one of these people had to die, which one would you rather have dead? Nico or Thalia? Please send me a review and tell. Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Annabeth's Perspective**

I am surprised that Hades decided to help bring me back. He wasn't really the type of guy that would help people. The way that he said that he'll see Percy later, made me suspicious. Did Percy make a deal with Hades? I shook my head. No. When I asked him about what Hades had said, he said that he didn't know anything. And he was telling the truth. I can always tell when he's lying. It was a really weird experiment. Dying and coming back. According to Percy, I did stop breathing at some point. I remembered seeing Charon . At first he was surprised to see me again, but then he got over it. He said that it was common for demigods to die at an early age, but I already knew that myself. He also complained about the fact that he hadn't gotten a pay raise. That was when everything disappeared and I was back in the hospital.

"Ready to go?" Percy asked. Today I was going to be able to go back to Camp Half-Blood. The doctors considered the fact that I'm alive a miracle. I nodded and got off the bed. My legs were a bit shaky at first but after a couple of seconds the shakiness was gone. I followed Percy out of the hospital. Argus was waiting for us outside. Percy took my hand.

"Jason said that Chiron might have an idea of where Leo is," Percy said. "Chiron hasn't told anyone yet, but they are going to hold meeting at the Big House today." I nodded and got into the back seat of the van with Percy sitting beside me. According to my calculations it would only take us five minutes to get to camp. Argus started the engine, and after a couple of seconds we hit the road. I was surprised that I didn't see any of the campers at the hospital, so I assumed that something might be happening at camp.

"Is everything okay at camp?" I asked. Percy nodded.

"Yeah, everything is fine," he said. "Everyone is excited to know where Leo is."

"But you said that Chiron only has an idea of where Leo is." I said.

"Well Chiron is usually right," he explained. "And it's better than doing nothing. It isn't likely for him to just appear at camp." I nodded. He was right.

When we got to camp, a group of campers were waiting for us by Thalia's tree. I could see Jason, Piper, Grover, Rachel, Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, Malcom, Chiron, Nico and Thalia. Frank and Hazel were now staying at Camp Jupiter since Frank had become the predator. I got out of the van, and walked towards Thalia's tree. I greeted everyone that was standing there.

"Annabeth, it is nice to have you back," Chiron announced. "As you may know, today we will have a meeting in the Big house. I might have an idea of where Leo is. The meeting will be held in one hour." I nodded. Percy took my hand.

"Come on," he whispered. "I have something to show you." He took me to the lake where Clarisse and a bunch of other people had thrown us in to. This is where we had our underwater kiss. I smiled.

"Annabeth , I will always love you. I will never leave you unless you want me to and I will always be there when you need me. I had always wanted to build something permanent with you," he got down on one knee and got a ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" I had totally forgotten that Percy had proposed to me at the hospital. I had refused to say yes at the hospital, because I was afraid that I would die and leave Percy alone. Percy was now getting worried. I smiled and jumped on him. He was able to catch me but we both fell down.

"Wise girl I was getting worried," he said. "It took you long time to answer. This wasn't as easy as I thought it would be."

"I will never make things easy for you Seaweedbrain," I smiled. "Get used to it." I kissed him on the lips, we could have stayed like that forever but like last time we got interrupted.

"Well it's about time!" Clarisse yelled. We both looked at her. Clarisse, Chris , Jason , Piper , Grover, the Stoll brothers, Thalia and Nico where all standing behind us.

"As much as I would like to throw you guys into the lake, I can't," Clarisse smiled. "We have a meeting to attend." They all started to walk to the Big House, but Thalia and the Stoll brothers stayed back. The Stoll brothers smiled.

"So Percy, when's the wedding going to be?" Connor asked. "And when can we be expecting a baby?" Me and Percy both blushed. They both high-fived and Thalia pretended to throw up.

"Can we at least not make this jokes while I'm here," Thalia asked. The Stoll brothers just smiled. Thalia smiled at us.

"I'm surprised that Kelp head here didn't mess up the proposal," Thalia grinned. Me and Thalia both laughed and Percy just rolled his eyes, but he was also smiling. It felt good to be back at camp. For now everything was alright. But that was about to change.

**Hi guys. I was wondering how old Bianca was when she died. Was she 12? And I also wanted to thank all of you who sent me reviews. Thank you so much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy's Perspective**

We all went to the Big House. When Chiron realized that we were all here he decided to begin the meeting.

"As you all know, Leo has been missing for a couple of days now," Chiron spoke. "At first I had no clue of where he could be, but now I might have an idea." He took a deep breath. " I think that the gods have taken Leo with them, BUT this time they have a reason. No one was ever allowed to go to the island Ogygia twice but Leo broke that rule, and you all know how the gods act when things aren't the way they want it to be. So what I'm trying to say is that Leo is probably in Mount Olympus and the gods are trying to find a good punishment for him. Now, we need a group of you to go to Mount Olympus and bring him back." He looked around the room. I stood up.

"I think that only the people who know him should go. Me, Annabeth, Jason and Piper." Calypso stood up instantly.

"I deserve to go too!" she said angrily. "After all I am the reason why the gods took him!"

"Umm, yeah you can come too," I swallowed. I had almost forgotten about her. Nico stood up too.

"I also want to go," Nico said. "I do know him." I sighed.

"You're the last person that's going to come," I said. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"You guys all get to go, while I stay here and do nothing," Thalia complained. "Well that's fair!" I smiled.

"Nice try," I said. "But you are still not going." She slumped back in her chair.

"So you six," Chiron said, pointing at the six of us who were going. "You guys should get going. Remember the gods will try to stop you from ruining whatever plan they have." We all nodded. "Well, I hope to see you all later. I have adjourned this meeting." Everyone , except the six of us, got out.

"Argus can take us to the Empire State building," I said. Annabeth nodded.

"That's the best option we have," Annabeth said. She was pulling her hair into a messy pony tail. Her eyebrows were furrowed together , just like when she is forming a battle plan. It has been a long time since I had seen her like that.

"Well we should all meet by the borders of the camp in five minutes," Jason said. "Do we all agree?" We all nodded.

For some reason, I had this bad feeling in my stomach. Like something was going to happen and not all six of us would survive.

Everything was going according to plan. Argus had brought us all to the Empire State building. Not a lot of people were around which felt really weird.

"Well guys," Jason said. "We should all…" An arrow darted past Jason, missing him by an inch. There were a group of armed skeletons running toward us. We all looked at Nico.

"What?" he said angrily. "I had nothing to do with this!" But if it wasn't Nico who else could it have been? The only other person that could have done this is… Hades. Hades! I remembered what Nemesis had said to me. Every gift has a price. Is this what Hades wants in return of Annabeth being alive? My soul? Jason drew his sword and charged and everyone else followed his lead. I got Riptide out of my pocket and charged. Nico was using his powers and made the earth swallow a bunch of skeletons. Piper was charmspeaking the skeletons to leave. Then I had an idea. I could make some water and then gather all the skeletons in it and with the help of Nico, we could send them back to the Underworld. I closed my eyes. A few month ago I realized that I could create water out of nothing if I wanted to, but it would take a lot of my energy and afterwards I would be super tired. But it was the best plan I had. I tried to concentrate, but suddenly I heard Annabeth scream.

"Percy look out!" I opened my eyes and saw an arrow coming right towards me, aiming for my heart. I was too shocked to do anything, but I was suddenly pushed away by someone. Nico.

The arrow, that one of the skeletons had aimed at me, hit him right in the chest. Blood started to stream from him chest.

"Nico!" I yelled. I used the water that I had created and gathered all the skeletons together and sent them down on of the cracks that Nico had made to send the skeletons to the Underworld. I knelt beside him.

"Nico," I said. "Why did you take that arrow for me?"

"Percy, there is no one here that would really cares if I died," he mumbled. "I'm just a son of Hades, but if you ever die, no one will ever get over it." He took a shaky breath. "There are a lot of people who care about you."

"All of the people here care about you too Nico!" I shouted. He just gave me a sad smile. Jason knelt down on the other side of Nico.

"Yeah Nico," he agreed. "We are all your friends. We all care about you." He just shook his head.

"Never tell him about it." Nico said. Tell who what? "This will be our little secret." Jason nodded clearly understanding what he said. Nico looked back at me.

"Tell Hazel that I will always love her," Nico mumbled.

"No," I muttered. "You can't die!" He just looked up at the sky.

"Bianca," he mumbled. "I'm coming." Then he closed his eyes.

**Hi guys! I'm sorry, I had to kill Nico, but don't worry they will see Nico later again in this fanfic. I also wrote another fanfic about Annabeth dying, but don't worry Percy is trying to find a way to bring her back. And I promise that at the end of that fanfic those two will be back together. The fanfic is called "Without Annabeth." So go head and check it out. And don't forget to send me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Annabeth's Perspective**

Nico didn't deserve to die. He had been through a lot. Life had been so cruel to him.

"Are we going to just leave him here?" Piper asked.

"No," Percy whispered. "We have to take him back to camp. Can you and Jason wait down here with him?" Jason and Piper both nodded. Percy took a deep breath.

"Thanks. Then the three of us will get going," he said pointing at Calypso and me. We both nodded and followed him into the Empire State Building. We walked towards the guys who had the key to the 600th floor.

"600th floor please," Percy said. The guy frowned.

"No such floor exists," he said. Percy pounded his fists on the table.

"I don't have time for this!" Percy said angrily. The guys took a step back.

"Alright!" he said and gave us the key. "You know what to do." Percy took the keys from him and walked towards the elevator. When we got in the elevator, I took his hand. He looked at me sadly. I knew exactly what Percy was thinking right now. He is blaming himself for Nico's death.

"It wasn't your fault," I said to Percy. "It was his own decision."

"But his death is on my shoulders," he mumbled.

"No Percy," I squeezed his hand. "It's not." He smiled at me. I looked at Calypso. She was standing in the other corner of the elevator.

"Hey we will get him back," I said to Calypso. She smiled.

"I hope you're right," she said. Right then the elevator doors opened and we stepped out. Calypso gasped.

"This place is…" she said in awe.

"Amazing?" I finished for her. "I know."

"And if we want to get to Leo on time," Percy said. "We should get going."

We walked into the god's meeting place. Every god and goddess were there. They seemed to be arguing about something. And in the middle of the room was Leo. He was chained to the walls. When he saw us his eyes brightened.

"Calypso!" Leo yelled. Calypso pushed past us.

"Leo!" she yelled. Percy smiled.

"It's nice to see you too Leo," Percy said, but Leo ignored him. Zeus seemed to have noticed us.

"Stop!" he yelled and the room was silent. He pointed at the three of us.

"What are you three doing here?" he asked. All three of us bowed and then I cleared my throat.

"Lord Zeus, we have came here to get Leo back," I said. He laughed.

"And why would I give him back to you?" Zeus asked. "He has broken the rule and has brought the daughter of Atlas here."

"But Calypso hasn't done anything bad," Percy said. "It's not her fault she had Atlas as a father." Poseidon took a step forward.

"Son, we cannot risk having the daughter of Atlas out of her island," Poseidon said calmly. "However Leo can make a decision. He can either decide to stay here with you guys or go to the island Ogygia and live with Calypso." He turned and faced Leo. "The choice is yours." Leo took a deep breath.

"I will go to the island Ogygia with Calypso," he said. "That is my decision." Zeus nodded.

"But can they at least stay here for a week before they leave?" I asked. Zeus looked around the room.

"I see no harm in that," he said. I smiled.

"Thank you my lord," I said. Zeus sighed.

"You may now leave!" he said. He made the chains around Leo disappear. Right then, Calypso started to run towards Leo. They kissed. I took Percy's hand. I was happy for both of them. I smiled. I thought about Percy's and my reunion after the most terrible 8 months of my life. Leo was lucky that he hadn't gotten judo-flipped.

**So how did you guys like this chapter? What do you guys think, do you think I should write a chapter about Percy's and Annabeth's wedding? Please tell me by sending a review! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Percy's Perspective**

_7 days later…_

We held Nico's funeral 7 days ago, the day when he died. I still can't believe that Nico took the arrow for me. Calypso and Leo will also be leaving today. Oh yeah forgot to tell you, it's also my wedding day! Me and Annabeth wanted to have Leo and Calypso at our wedding so we had to have it today. We were going to have our wedding at camp near the lake where we had our underwater kiss. We didn't invite a lot of people, only our friends from camp, my mom and Mr. Chase and also the gods. Grover and Jason are my best men. Right now Jason and Grover are in my cabin with me, trying to make sure everything is going according to plan.

"Okay Percy, don't worry," Grover said. "And don't mess up your vows. You don't want to get judo-flipped again." Jason nudged him with his elbow.

"Which won't happen!" Jason said. "Everything will be fine." I nodded.

"As good as it can ever be for a demigod," I corrected. "Does the Aphrodite cabin have everything ready?" The Aphrodite cabin had volunteered to help with the decorations. Jason nodded. Suddenly Poseidon entered the cabin. We all bowed.

"I would like to have a few words with my son," Poseidon said to Jason and Grover. They both nodded and got out.

"Percy," he said calmly. " Congratulations. I never thought that I would see you get married. It seems like it was just yesterday when I claimed you. You've grown so much." I smiled.

"Thanks dad," I said. "I appreciate you being here today." He smiled.

"Well you are one of my favourite sons," he said. "And don't worry. I'll try my best not to get into a fight with Athena during your wedding." My eyes widened.

"She came?" I asked, stunned. Poseidon nodded.

"Annabeth is her daughter after all," he explained. "And you might want to try to impress her. And don't mess up your wedding vows. You don't want to get judo-flipped again!" I rolled my eyes.

"Why does everyone keep on saying that?" Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"And also, everyone is ready," Poseidon added. "Time to go." I nodded and followed him out of my cabin. I looked at all the people who were here. On my right side were all the people who seemed to be happy for me. Like, my mom, Mr. Chase, the campers, and some of the gods. On my left side were the people who might have hated me at some point and might still do. Like, Ares, Hera, Athena, Clarisse and some other people. We had picked Aphrodite as our wedding coordinator. I stood beside her and waited for Annabeth. After a couple of minutes the door to the Athena cabin opened and Annabeth and her father came out, followed by the bridesmaids. Annabeth looked beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and her hair was made into a bun. Her eyes were glistening and when she saw me she smiled. Then I looked at the bridesmaids. I had to try hard not to laugh. The bridesmaids were Thalia and Piper. I could tell that Thalia wasn't comfortable in her dress and had to try hard not to fall. When she saw me looking at her, trying hard not to laugh, she stuck her tongue out at me. Mr. Chase kissed Annabeth on the cheek and then she walked towards me. I took her hand.

"You look beautiful," I whispered. She blushed.

"You don't look bad yourself either Seaweedbrain," she said. I smiled. Aphrodite cleared her throat.

"Okay everyone take your seats," Aphrodite shouted. "Today we are here to support Percy Jackson's and Annabeth Chase's marriage. First of all does anybody think that these should not get married?" Everybody looked at Athena. She just rolled her eyes.

Aphrodite continued. "Well then, Percy Jackson you can say your wedding vows now." I swallowed.

"Wise girl, the first thought that I had on my mind when I first saw you was that you looked beautiful. I still can't believe a person like me gets to have you, an intelligent and a beautiful person, as a wife. When I lost my memory, I had forgotten everything about my past but you. You were the reason why I woke up each day. I will always love you and will never leave you, unless you want me to. I will always love you with all my heart." I looked at Annabeth. I could see tears in her eyes. Aphrodite gestured for her to start her own wedding vows. She took a deep breath.

"Percy, when I met you, I always knew that you were the one, not this way at that time, but I always knew that you would change my life. And you did. You were always there when I needed you and you never left my side. I will always love you and will never leave your side." She smiled. A couple of tears rolled down Aphrodite's cheek. She took a deep breath.

"Moving on," Aphrodite said. She looked at me. "Do you, Perseus Jackson take, Annabeth Chase as your wedded wife and promise to love and care for her as long as you shall both live?" I nodded.

"I do," I said firmly. She looked at Annabeth.

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson as your wedded husband and promise to love and care for him as long as you shall both live?"

"I do," she said firmly. Aphrodite smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Aphrodite looked at me. " You may now kiss the bride." I put my hand on Annabeth's waist and she put hers around my neck. We kissed and everyone clapped.

"I'm surprised that you didn't mess up your wedding vows Seaweedbrain," Annabeth whispered. "If you had I would have judo-flipped you again." I smiled.

"I wouldn't have expected anything else," I answered. We looked around the room.

"Should we cut the cake now?" Annabeth asked. I nodded. Tyson had volunteered to make the cake. He also had some help from my mom. The cake looked actually pretty good. The thing that I liked the most about it was that it was blue.

"All right everyone!" I announced. "We'll be cutting the cake now!" Everyone cheered. We cut the cake and made sure everybody got a piece. Everybody had lined up to congratulate us. First of all was my mom.

"Percy!" she said and hugged me. She then hugged Annabeth. "I can't believe you just got married! It seems just like it was yesterday when you were a kid. I'm also really happy for you both. I'm happy you chose to marry someone as wise as Annabeth. No one else would we able to stop you from doing stupid things!" They both laughed and I just rolled my eyes. She hugged us one last time and went to check on Tyson. Next was Thalia. I gasped.

"Thalia wearing a dress?! Is this a miracle?" I joked. She rose an eyebrow.

"Percy getting married?! That's impossible!" she laughed. I smiled.

"I'm really happy for you guys," Thalia said. "You guys deserve a good ending after all." I took Annabeth's hand and she kissed me on the cheek.

"And I'm still a hunter," Thalia smiled. "So maybe you guys can do those kind of things later?" We all laughed, and then she left. I gasped when I saw the next people in line. Nico's and Bianca's souls. They both smiled at me.

"Hello Percy," Nico said. "Hello Annabeth." I was still shocked so I wasn't able to say anything.

"If you are wondering how we are here," Bianca said. She still looked 14. That was her age when she died. "Hades made an exception. He said that we could come to your wedding as his 'wedding gift' for you guys." Me and Annabeth both smiled.

"It's nice to see both of you guys," Annabeth said. "So how are things down there?" Annabeth asked. Nico shrugged.

"It's alright. We are staying in Elysium and in very special occasions, dad lets us come up here." I nodded.

"Well we just wanted to congratulate you guys with your marriage," Bianca said. "See you guys later." They both waved and left, holding hands. I looked at them. Nico was smiling. It had been a long time since I had seen him smile for real. He was happy. I wondered for a minute what it would have been like for Nico, if Bianca hadn't died. I then started to feel guilty. They both did die somehow because of me. Annabeth took my hand and smiled. I smiled back. Next in line were Travis and Connor.

"Hey guys," Travis said. "Congrats!"

"Yeah," Connor agreed. "Yeah so when can we expect Percabeth babies again?" Me and Annabeth both blushed. Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Anyways," she said, trying to change the subject. "Thanks for not ruining our wedding by doing any pranks. We really appreciate that." Both of their faces became pale.

"Yeah, umm.. we need to go stop something.. I mean fix something!" Travis said quickly. Connor nodded.

"Yeah!" he agreed. "So congratulations with your wedding! Bye!" they both ran off. Annabeth crossed her arms.

"If they ruin our wedding I will kill them!" she said.

"Hey, if they do," I said, trying to calm her down. "I will help you kill them." We both laughed. I swallowed. Next in line was Athena. Me and Annabeth bowed.

"Mom," Annabeth said.

"Lady Athena," I said. She ignored me.

"Annabeth, I hope your happy with the choice you made," Athena said. Annabeth nodded.

"I am mom," Annabeth said firmly. "I am happy with the choice I made." Athena then looked at me.

"Perseus," she said. "You better take good care of my daughter, if you don't I will make you sorry. And don't forget, I will be watching you." I swallowed and nodded.

"Yes Lady Athena," I said. She then left. I sighed. Our encounter with Athena didn't really go as bad as I thought it would. People kept on congratulating us. After a while, it was time for Annabeth, to throw her bouquet of flowers. We gathered most of the girls in the middle of the pavilion. Annabeth turned around.

"Okay ready?" Annabeth asked. Everybody cheered. She then threw the bouquet and every girl jumped, trying to catch it, but the girl that wasn't even trying to get the bouquet got it. Piper. Jason and Piper both blushed. Leo grinned.

"Not fair!" Leo complained. "I don't get to come to your wedding!" Everybody laughed. I joined Annabeth in the middle of the pavilion and took her hand.

"Ready?" I asked. She smiled.

"I'm always ready Seaweedbrain," she answered. We had decided to be thrown into the lake by the campers at the end of our wedding, as a reminder of how long we have been dating. The campers all came toward us and picked us up. Everybody was laughing and me and Annabeth held hands the whole time. Once we were thrown in to the lake, I made and air bubble for me and Annabeth to breathe in. I took Annabeth's face in my hands.

"I love you," I said to her. She smiled.

"I love you too," she whispered. And we then kissed.

At first, I didn't really want to be a half-blood, but now that I think about it, maybe being a half-blood isn't that bad after all.

**Hi everyone! So this is Percy's and Annabeth's wedding. So I need your opinion, do you think I should end this fanfic or continue it by adding another sort of adventure to it? Review and tell! And thanks to all of you who did send me reviews! Bye for now!**


End file.
